Wonderland
by TenebrisMagia
Summary: Nico di Angelo and Will Solace were in love and it was beautiful. Yet it ended entirely too soon. This is the tragedy known as Nico di Angelo and Will Solace. Hogwarts AU
1. Prologue

**AN: I know it's brief, but this is just the prologue. Expect more later on.**

* * *

 **Wonderland**

 **Prologue**

Once upon a time, there was two people who completely in love. Their relationship was brief and had a tragic end, but, it was beautiful. A mess of random colors thrown together, somehow forming a piece of art.

They pretended it could last forever and savored _every second_ of it, because, deep down, they knew it couldn't. They lost themselves in their own world, with their own rules, their own language, and they were yanked out of it, suddenly. They were crashed into reality, suddenly. So, so, suddenly.

They didn't have enough time.

Their relationship was spontaneous and full of laughter and tears and emotion and it was reckless and it was passionate and it was ended _too soon_.

So read on, and discover the tragedy that is the tale of Nico di Angelo and Will Solace, for a tragedy it was indeed.


	2. Chapter One

**AN: First chapter, yay!**

* * *

 **Wonderland**

 **Chapter One**

When Will Solace first actually paid attention to Nico di Angelo, it was in both of their's sixth year. it was two weeks into the school year, and Nico was being dragged by Madam Pomfrey into the Hospital Wing.

Will had been volunteering in the Hospital Wing as an aspiring Healer for the year, and he had seen many amusing sights. Seeing the normally composed, aloof, Slytherin flustered and saying how he didn't need any healing or treatments while being dragged by the strict nurse was one of them, though a bit strange. Usually students would either come to the Hospital Wing by themselves, being dragged by friends or family, or be in a severe enough condition that they were taken to the Hospital Wing by the faculty.

Madam Pomfrey had been grumbling under her breath about something Will had no clue about. He could only pick up a few phrases ("Overconfident teenagers... thought he could survive without treatment... in his condition").

When Nico spied Will, his eyes, a shade of brown that could be mistaken for black, widened slightly and got a bit panicky. Will hadn't been able to figure out why, but Madam Pomfrey had.

"Oh, calm down, I'm not going to tell him. But, he will be the one treating you after this," she had told Nico, calmly.

Nico hadn't bothered protesting, arguing with Madam Pomfrey was like arguing with a brick wall, except, you know, harder.

Madam Pomfrey had called Will over from where he was making a bed, being her assistant had meant he had had to do a lot menial tasks, and she had shown him a spell. The Tester, she had called it, and then taught him the wand movements and incantations. She had done it on Nico to demonstrate it, making a sort of spiral, then ending it with a sort of flick, chanting _profero_ as she did so. The Tester coated Nico in a sort of yellow glow, which Madam Pomfrey said was typical and meant he was fine. She had said that if the color got more red or orange, he would have to alert her.

She had said that it would measure how well his health was with this particular injury. For a reason he hadn't understood at the time, she had hesitated over the word injury.

Then she had shown him where the potions for Nico were, a clear light blue solution and a dark cloudy purple one. The blue one was for stabilizing his magic, the purple one for protecting it. Will didn't ask why Nico would need it. He'd just thought at the time that he might have gotten into a fight or something. Nothing unusual.

Later, when Nico was gone, Madam Pomfrey had told him that he would be the one giving the potions to Nico and casting the spell from now on. Every Sunday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday. Will hadn't asked why it would last so long. Just, a curse, he'd thought. Nothing serious.

* * *

 **AN: I apologize for the lack of actual Solangelo interaction, but I needed to lay out this first. You'll get your Solangelo soon.**


End file.
